The Time the SWAT Kats Failed
by Ricochet
Summary: Felicia deals with a huge loss that will affect her life forever, makes her closer to Razor


THE TIME THE SWAT KATS FAILED  
12/29/98  
Authors: Felicia Clawson, Ace, and Isis Scar  
Email at: Riochet@email.msn.com  
  
"I can't believe I did that! I hate school!", said Felicia McFurry as she  
threw her books into her locker. She had just left from her last class  
which was Trigonometry which she had just had a test in.  
Her best friend, Victoria was at her own locker but she could hear Felicia  
complaining so she decided to see what Felicia was complaining about.  
Victoria was in the same grade as Felicia, but she was one year older than  
Felicia was. Victoria was carrying a folder which had a surprise in it for  
Felicia. Felicia was still musing about her careless mistake that she made  
on the test which caused her to receive a bad grade. "Felicia.", said  
Victoria as she walked up to her. "What's wrong?"  
"I'm stupid, that's what's wrong.", said Felicia. "I just made a stupid  
mistake on my test in Trigonometry which made me get a C on it." She  
started to put her books that she needed that night to do homework in her  
book bag.  
"Well, Trigonometry is hard and besides one grade will not make that big of  
a difference. You're still get to go MCU.", said Victoria.  
Felicia took out a hair scrunchie and started to put her long blond hair  
into a ponytail. "Let's just hope so.", she said as she put her book bag on  
her shoulder. "Well, I better go out and wait for my brother, Jenson."  
"You still don't have a car?", asked Victoria.  
"No. But my parents can go out and buy my brother a Hummer.", said  
Felicia. "Like their trying to make my life worse."  
"Well, I have something which will make you feel better.", said Victoria as  
she handed Felicia a folder.  
Felicia opened the folder and found a color full page picture of Razor.  
"It's Razor!", she exclaimed as she took out the picture making sure that  
she did not tear it in the process. "Thanks, Victoria!"  
"Well, I found that picture in a magazine when they had an article about  
them. I knew he would make you feel better.", said Victoria giving Felicia  
a teasing smile.  
"Now, hush up! There's nothing wrong about liking someone.", said Felicia  
as she stared at the picture.  
"Well, but he is 22 and you are 17. Also he is a vigilante. Nobody really  
knows who the SWAT Kats are. They might actually have some dumb old job,  
that makes no money at all. Then they won't be able to buy their  
girlfriends anything.", said Victoria. Victoria laughed at her opinion.  
Felicia became mad at what Victoria said. "I don't care who they really  
are. They can be homeless or really poor. I would still love them!",  
Felicia protested as she put the picture carefully into the folder.  
"I'm sorry, Felicia. I guess you are really serious about this. Well,  
that picture can hang with the rest of them on your locker door.", said  
Victoria.  
"Oh, no! This one is going in frame on the wall of my bedroom.", said  
Felicia as she hugged the folder. "Well, I have to go meet Jenson. Bye,  
Victoria!" Felicia started to walk to the door which led outside.  
When she reached the parking lot, she quickly scanned for her brother's  
military Hummer. It was very easy to pick out among the rest of the cars.  
Only her brother drove a Hummer. She quickly ran to his truck knowing that  
her brother would ask her why she was so late reaching him. She opened the  
door and quickly got in, without looking at her brother. But when she heard  
nothing from her brother, she looked over at him. She guessed that he was  
looking right at her, but she couldn't tell because of his sunglasses. He  
had a big smile on his face so she figured that he had a good day at the  
Enforcer Headquarters, which happened rarely since he always competed with  
Commander Feral. But Feral would always win because of his higher rank.  
"Well, I guess you had a good day, Jenson.", said Felicia still curious  
about Jenson's mood. Jenson just nodded his head but still kept the big  
smile on his face. "Let me guess, it had do with something with you and  
Feral", said Felicia.  
"Yep. But this time I won.", said Jenson proudly as he pointed to himself.  
He fixed his sunglasses even though they were already perfect. He started  
up the Hummer and pulled out of the parking lot.  
"I want to hear about it.", said Felicia as she put on her seat belt.  
"Well, the Enforcers are buying a new jet called the Pursuer. It's a one  
man fighter and which Feral claims can fly just as fast as the Turbokat.",  
said Jenson. "Feral wanted to fly the jet himself, but since the city paid  
for the jet, they get to pick. Deputy Mayor Briggs was authorized by Mayor  
Manx to decide on the pilot since he was attending one of his golf  
tournaments. The Deputy Mayor told Feral that she was going to find the  
best qualified pilot to fly the jet so the city could take no chances. She  
told Feral that since he was not a full time pilot that he could not fly  
the plane. That left two people. Me and Steele. No matter how much Feral  
hates me, he would not turn the jet over to Steele. So now you are looking  
at the pilot of the Pursuer. My callsign now can really be used. Jenson  
"Ace" McFurry. Anyways, how was your Trigonometry test today?"  
"I got a low C on it.", said Felicia gloomily as the thought of making that  
stupid mistake on the test.  
"A low C?! Felicia, you have to do better than that to make it into  
Megakat University.", said Jenson as slowed down for a red light.  
"I know. But, Jenson, I really don't want to go to college. I want to  
join the Enforcers, like you did.", said Felicia.  
"Felicia, you belong to college not the military. Besides you don't know  
any military tactics to be in the Enforcers.", Jenson said as he accelerated  
the Hummer as the light turned green.  
"Yes I do. I beat you all the time in Battleship.", said Felicia.  
"Battleship?! You call that military tactics. That game is just a game of  
luck which you have more of than I do. Besides in the real world, you don't  
have a lot of time to make decisions and can't chance your decisions. Mom  
and Dad knew that I wasn't for college, that I was for military. I'm not  
that smart as you are, Felicia. So you belong at college.", Jenson said as  
he turned onto the interstate to head to their home.  
"I guess you're right.", Felicia mumbled as she stared down at her folder.  
Jenson looked over at her and recognized the new folder. "Where did you  
get that at?"  
"Victoria gave it to me.", said Felicia. She opened the folder and  
carefully took out the picture. "Look who it is. It's Razor."  
"Oh, great! Another picture of him. Felicia, I'm not being mean or  
anything but you're obsessed with him."  
"I am not!", protested Felicia as she quickly put the picture into the  
folder. "I am just a big fan of his, that's all."  
"Yeah, right.", said Jenson. He noticed there was a red light flashing on  
his police band radio. He turned up the volume so could hear what was going  
on.  
"All units report. Location of a bomb in the Megakat Business Complex  
Tower. Be advised the suspect is still in the building. Suspect is Dark  
Kat. May have hostages. Is armed and dangerous. His ninjas are also in  
the building. All units report to the building.", the officer said on the  
radio.  
"All great! Well, at least I'll have a chance to fly the Pursuer.", said  
Jenson. He turned off onto exit 264 which led back to the main street.  
"Well, sis, you'll have to come with me to Enforcer Headquarters.  
"Why do you need the Pursuer? If Dark Kat is not in the air with his  
plane.", said Felicia.  
"You see, that's exactly why you do not belong in the enforcers. You have  
to anticipate the criminal's next move. We all know that Dark Kat's only  
escape is in the air. So I'm going to take away is chance of escape.  
Besides the Pursuer has a VTOL engine. I can land on the ground if I need  
to and go inside.", said Jenson as he turned into the Enforcer Headquarters'  
parking lot. Jenson parked the Hummer beside the curb and jumped out of the  
car, Felicia also got out. "I'm going to trust you with my truck. I want  
you to drive straight home.", said Jenson as he tossed Felicia the keys.  
"But why can't I just stay here?", asked Felicia wishing to see some  
action.  
"Because it is dangerous and I don't want you in anybody's way.", said  
Jenson.  
"But--",said Felicia  
"Go, Felicia!", ordered Jenson and he quickly ran up the steps and into  
Enforcer Headquarters.  
Felicia looked down at the ground. She hated not be able to do what she  
wanted to do. She was hoping to go to where Dark Kat was. She had never  
seen him in real person although she had seen all of the time on television.  
Her brother used to tell her stories of how scary and powerful Dark Kat was.  
She thought he always told those stories to keep her away from trouble. She  
knew that Jenson was probably right and that it would be best to go home  
away from danger. She slowly walked over to the car and opened the car  
door. Just as she was about to get in, she heard a sonic boom. Felicia  
looked up and saw the Turbokat flying towards the Megakat Business Complex  
Tower. She wanted to see them also in person so bad that would risk being  
in danger. She got in the military hummer and drove towards the building.  
"I'm not passing up a chance like this.", said Felicia to herself.  
***********************************************************************  
"T-Bone, the police band said that Dark Kat has a bomb in the Megakat  
Business Complex Tower.", said Razor.  
"Well, then, we'll drop in on Dark Kat. I'll capture him while you disarm  
the bomb.", said T-Bone.  
"Negative, T-Bone.", said Razor. He continued before T-Bone could protest.  
"Dark Kat might have hostages making it impossible for us to drop in unless  
we want dead civilians."  
"No we don't want that.", said T-Bone. Suddenly there was an alarm that  
indicated hostility came on. "What the-?"  
"T-Bone, look down there!", said Razor. T-Bone looked down to where Razor  
was looking. 10 fighter aircraft were taking off and heading right for the  
Turbokat.  
"Oh, crud!!!", yelled T-Bone. "Prepare for evasive maneuvers!"  
"T-Bone, when we get clear drop me off near that alley. I'm going to take  
care of the bomb.", yelled Razor.  
"Razor, are you crazy? You can't do that alone!", said T-Bone as he rolled  
right to get away from one of the MIGs' missiles.  
"Well, we need to take care of the bomb and these MIGs. You can take care  
of the MIGs and I'll take care of the bomb.", said Razor as he unbuckled his  
seat belt and headed towards the bomb bay. He put on a glider and opened  
the bomb bay doors. Before he jumped out he could hear T-Bone wish him good  
luck and mumbling on how he did not want Razor to do this on his own. Dark  
Kat was a strong adversary and it was very difficult for Razor battle with  
him one on one because Razor was nowhere near as strong as Dark Kat. Razor  
landed on the side of the building. hoping that nobody saw him not even the  
enforcers. He touched the comlink on top of his helmet. "T-Bone, I'm going  
in.", he said.  
"Roger that, buddy. Be careful in there.", said T-Bone as he kept his  
attention on the migs. He already had taken down 3 but that was not enough.  
"You too.", said Razor. He put on his glove-of-trix and carefully went  
inside.  
************************************************************************  
Meanwhile, Felicia had arrived at the building. She parked her brother's  
hummer in the parking lot next door making sure he did not see it. She  
carefully walked over to the side of the building and looked around. The  
enforcers were on the other side of the building trying to get in but they  
had no luck. Felicia looked up at the sky to see if she could see Jenson's  
plane but there was no sign of him either. Suddenly she realized something.  
This building looked very familiar to her but she couldn't quite place what  
it was. She tried to think very hard because this had been bothering her on  
her way up here. Then all of sudden she realized it. It was a very  
frightening thing. This building is the building where her and Jenson's  
parents worked. That meant that they were trapped in the building too.  
Felicia began to feel sick, and she began to have cold chills. She had to  
save her parents, but how she could get inside? She had to try anyway. She  
carefully approached the door but when she saw the door knob turn she  
quickly jumped behind some boxes that were lying near the side of the  
building. She slowly looked up to see who it was. What she saw scared her.  
It was Dark Kat and one of his ninjas. Dark Kat looked so scary to her, he  
had this evil looking smile on his face which made her tremble. She knew  
she must not be seen by him or she was dead.  
"Ninja, the building is clear. I want you to stand guard here until the  
timer is down to two minutes. I want to make sure that no one interferes  
with the bomb or the hostages.", said Dark Kat. "The bomb will go off in 5  
minutes."  
"Yes, my lord.", said the ninja and he bowed down to Dark Kat. Dark Kat  
walked down the end of the alley to a sewer grate that was on the sidewalk.  
He tore off the sewer grate and jumped down into the sewers. The ninja  
cocked his automatic machine gun and stood into position.  
Felicia knew that it was impossible to get by the guard but she had to try  
to save her parents even though she might die trying. She could wait until  
the guard would leave at the 2 minute mark. But that would give her no time  
at all. She crawled behind the boxes to where she was practically behind  
the guard. Along the way she noticed there was an old lead pipe so she  
picked it up quietly. She took a deep breath and knew that it was now or  
never. She swung back the lead pipe and hit him on the back of the legs.  
"Ah!", cried the ninja as he fell to his knees. Felicia jumped out from  
behind the boxes and kicked the ninja's gun away from him. She picked it up  
and aimed it at him.  
"Foolish, girl. You won't shoot me because you don't know how to use that  
thing.", said the ninja as he looked up at her.  
"My brother is an enforcer.", said Felicia and she shot the ninja in the  
arm. "So don't try me."  
"Ah!", cried the ninja as he held his arm.  
"Now, I want you to get away from here.", said Felicia. The ninja looked  
at her again wondering if she would really kill him if he tried to get the  
gun away from her. Felicia was becoming impatient with the guard she had  
only about 3 minutes left. She shot the wall that was right beside the  
ninja. "Now!", she screamed. The ninja quickly got up and ran to the spot  
to where Dark Kat escaped. Felicia opened the door and went inside.  
***********************************************************************  
"T-Bone, we have a very big problem.", said Razor as he stood staring at  
the bomb wishing that what he discovered was not true.  
"This migs are bugging out.", stated T-Bone then went back to Razor's  
statement. "What's that buddy?"  
"Well, Dark Kat booby trapped the bomb. If I even try to disarm the bomb  
then it will go off. He has the bomb linked to the room where the hostages  
are also, so if I try to free the hostages then the bomb will go off. But  
the bad part of it all is that Dark Kat has a lot of explosives. The  
shockwave will be at least a mile wide so you need to contact Feral and tell  
him to evacuate the area or we'll going to have more casualties. I hate to  
say it, buddy, but Dark Kat has won.", said Razor as defeat entered his  
voice.  
"Roger that, buddy.", T-Bone sadly said as his ears drooped. "I'll tell,  
Feral. But get out of there, Razor. I would hate to lose you too."  
"Affirmative, T-Bone. I'm already on my way out.", said Razor. He took  
another glance at the bomb and shook his head. They had lost this one. On  
his way out he passed the room to where the hostages were. They were  
banging on the door, shouting and screaming wanting to be out. Razor  
hesitated at the door, how he hated to see all of these people die. Many of  
them probably did have families. "I'm sorry", he sadly whispered. He  
wished there was something he could do but there wasn't. He forced himself  
to leave, knowing that he probably had about 2 minutes left. Right when he  
was about to turn the corner he ran into someone which made both of them  
fall. The unknown kat picked up the gun that they were carrying and aimed  
it right at Razor. But when they recognized who it was they lowered the  
gun.  
"Razor?", asked the unknown kat. The unknown kat was Felicia.  
"How do you know me?", asked Razor curious on who this young she-kat was.  
"I hear about you all of the time on the news. My name is Felicia. I  
hoped you disarmed the bomb.", said Felicia.  
Razor shook his head. "No, I didn't. I couldn't, Dark Kat has both the  
bomb and the room where the hostages are linked together. If I try to  
disarm the bomb or free the hostages the bomb will go off.", he said.  
Felicia couldn't believe what she just heard. She shook her head. "No,  
that can not be true!", she said.  
"Well, it is.", said Razor.  
"Then I have to go try.", said Felicia as she started to go towards the  
room.  
"No!", ordered Razor as he held onto her.  
"Let me go!", said Felicia as she tried to get free. "You don't  
understand. My parents are in there. They'll be killed!!"  
Razor lowered his eyes. He hated to know that someone so young was going  
to lose the parents because of his failure. " Listen, I'm sorry. But  
there's nothing I can do or anyone else. I tried my best, believe me. But  
if we don't leave then we'll both be goners.", said Razor hoping that  
Felicia would understand.  
Felicia's eyes were watering up, she wished that this was a dream but this  
was true. She knew that now she would be alone. She nodded her head, she  
understood completely that Razor had tried his best to save them. Razor  
held out his hand. "Come on, Felicia", he said smiling at her.  
Felicia held his hand and Razor lead her out of the building. Then they  
reached the door and ran out to the front. Razor touched his comlink.  
"T-Bone, pick us up.", he said.  
"Roger, buddy.", said T-Bone as he flew the Turbokat over to where Razor  
and Felicia. But he couldn't tell what Razor meant by "us". T-Bone landed  
the jet. Razor and Felicia climbed in.  
"Get us out of here!!", yelled Razor as he buckled himself in. T-Bone hit  
the maximum thrusters and the Turbokat flew away from the building. Razor  
knew they probably had about 10 seconds left. He closed his eyes wishing  
that this wasn't true. This was the first time that Dark Kat had gotten  
what he wanted and many civilians died. Felicia looked out of the canopy.  
The whole time went in slow motion as the timer ticked down to  
detonation.5...4...3...2...1...0 . The bomb detonated. Suddenly all of the  
glass broke out of the windows from the shockwave. Then the fire began to  
form in the first level and rose through the whole building. Then there was  
a huge boom as the building collapsed.  
"Oh, no!!!", cried Felicia and she started to cry. Razor held her.  
"It's okay, Felicia.", he said knowing that really it wasn't okay but that  
was all he could say at the time.  
T-Bone knew that Razor would probably blame himself for the incident so he  
decided to prevent it from happening. "It wasn't your fault, buddy.", he  
said. "There was nothing you could have done. Dark Kat was just too smart  
for us this time."  
Razor sighed. "I guess you're right, T-Bone."  
"What do we do with our passenger?", asked T-Bone.  
"I don't know. She lost her parents in the building. We'll just drop her  
off with the enforcers.", said Razor. "Is that okay, Felicia?" Felicia  
nodded.  
"Actually I parked my brother's truck in the parking lot of the Megakat  
Bank. You can just drop me off there.", said Felicia  
The Turbokat landed at the Megakat Bank's parking lot. T-Bone and Razor  
jumped out, Razor then helped Felicia out. Felicia took out the keys and  
walked over to the hummer. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?", asked  
Razor.  
"Yeah I'll be fine, I'll live with my brother Jenson.", said Felicia.  
"Thanks you guys. " She got in the hummer and started it up. T-Bone and  
Razor got back into the Turbokat and headed back to the hangar. Meanwhile  
Felicia headed back to her parent's home. She knew that it was going to be  
very hard journey now in life and she wasn't going to be okay.  
  
To be continued......  
  
By: Felicia Clawson  
&  
Ace  
&  
Isis Scar  
  
  



End file.
